I Don't Own You
by Daerwyn
Summary: Fleur sees a lifechanging event and is offered a once in a lifetime deal. When she accepts, things start to unfold and maybe she shouldn't have left in the first place. FD/VK. On Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Harry and Cedric to come back, one of them holding the cup, the other, losing a once in a lifetime shot. I already made a fool out of myself. I had to quit the Merpeople challenge, and I was attacked in this one. The only one that I won was the dragon'ss egg. At least I am alive, right?

There was a blue light, and Harry appeared over Cedric. Harry started to cry as the music played. Something wasn't right. I got up and looked closer, screaming in horror. Cedric Diggory was dead. I clamped a hand to my mouth and my sister, Gabrielle saw what I did.

"Fleur, vat is zee mater?" Madame Maxine asked.

I pointed and ran over to Harry's side. I sunk to my knees and brushed some hair out of Cedric's face. My tears were falling now. I felt myself be propelled from the ground. Madame Maxine had her wand pointed at me, and I walked over to her, dutifully. Viktor came over to me. I had a crush on Viktor Krum.

"Is 'ee dead?" He asked me. I nodded, holding a hand over my mouth. I was a beautiful crier, but I didn't like to cry in front of people. Veela's don't cry. They stay pretty.

Viktor did something I didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. I was crying into the greatest seeker the world has ever seen's chest. Harry was dragged away by Mad-Eye Moody, whom I had suspicions about. He didn't act like I thought he would. I heard Harry tell some of his friends that he performed the Unforgivable Curses in the middle of class. That was forbidden.

"Fleur, Viktor, please follow Hagrid to a place where we can ask you some questions," a catty looking person said.

"McGonnagall, what happened?" a friend of Harry's said. She had brown hair, and looked like an ordinary wizard to me.

"Cedric has just been murdered," the woman, whom I now knew was McGonnagall said. The girl gasped and looked at Harry and Cedric.

I followed a tall man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, to the headmaster's office. There were paintings that moved on the walls, a large desk, and a pensive filled with glass vials that held memories. I had one like that in my room; Grandmother had gotten it for me.

"Vat are ve doing 'ere again?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is going to ask you some questions about the maze, I reckon."

I stayed silent, not remembering the last time I smiled with me realizing it. I didn't really smile, I just talked with Aimee, Anastasie, Elisabeth, and Marie. I occasionally talked to my sister, but she hung out with her friends. I snapped back to reality when the door opened and Harry and Dumbledore entered. I noticed a bandage wrapped around Harry's forearm. I frowned and he subconsciously put it behind his back.

"Fleur, Viktor, I would like to ask something of each of you, privately. If Miss Delacour would please come with me?"

I nodded, and he led me out to the hall, just outside of the door. I could faintly hear Viktor and Harry talking about Quidittch.

"Miss Delacour, do you support the Dark Lord?"

I flinched, and was suprised. "Of course not, sir. I vould gladly kill 'im myself if it vere not 'arry's job."

He smiled, handing me a paper. "Do not look at it yet. I would like to know if you are accepting a position in the Order of the Phoenix? It is an organization that kills Death Eaters and is going to try to help Harry kill Voldemort. There was one, before Voldemort disappeared, but there was no need to continue. Now that he is back, of course, we would need to start it up again, but read the paper, right now, if you are willing to join."

I opened the paper fast, I wanted to get rid of him, for good. I knew he was back, because that was what Harry was whispering when I went by him.

There was some nonsense about The Order Of The Phoenix was in number 12 Grimmauld Place. I looked up.

"Zis is vat a secret keeper gives to someone." I stated.

He nodded. "If you are willing enough, I have a mission for you."

I nodded. "I am villing."

"There is a family in America that are vampires. They are my friends, but I have lost touch with them over the years. You are to go there and live with them for a while, see whose side they are on. Voldemort's or ours."

"So, you vant me to live viz zem?"

He nodded. "I don't want you to tell them that you are on a mission, and I will need to cast a spell on you so that their son can't read your mind."

I smiled. "I am a mastered Occulmentist."

"Yes, I know, but Edward can break past your Occulmens. You will need a spell."

I frowned. "As you vish."

"You will live with Sirius Black for a few days, to prepare you for Muggle life, and then you will be sent to Forks, Washington."

"Sir, you said zey vere vampires. Von't zey kill me?"

He chuckled. "No, they only drink animal blood, and you are aloud to use magic on them, so they shouldn't kill you."

"Vat of my studies?"

I was only in my sixth year at Beauxbatons, so I had the next year to complete as well, including this years exams.

"You will be self-taught this year, and Esme will help you."

Again, with the names. "Voo is Esme?"

"My friend, Carlisle's, wife."

"Oh, zat explains a lot."

He smiled. "Yes, well, you may tell Harry, but you musn't tell Mr. Krum until I notify him. Please go in, oh, wait."

I took a step forward, then stopped. "Yes, sir?"

"If anyone besides Harry, Minerva McGonnagall, or myself ask you about the Order, say you don't know what they are talking about. Your story to anyone in America is that your parents are missing and you were sent there as a safety procaution by me."

I nodded. That didn't seem to bad, considering the new today. "Do zey know of Cedric and you-zo-'oo?"

"That should be in the paper today, of course telling that Harry was lying, but you and I, along with the Cullen's, will know the truth."

I nodded and he guided me back into the office, calling Viktor out in my place. I sat next to Harry. I was puzzled about the Sirius Black character. Wasn't he supposed to he on the run from Azkaban, and not in some house, in the Order of all places.

"'arry, vhy do you trust Sirius Black if 'ee is to be on ze run from ze Ministry?"

Harry looked startled by my question. "What is at number twelve Grimmauld Place?"

I laughed. "Do you not trust me? Ze Order of ze Phoenix."

He smiled. "Sirius is my godfather and is completely innocent of all charges he was accused with. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents, but faked his death. He was there tonight."

I looked down. "Iz zat 'ow you got zat vound?"

He nodded. "The blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." He recited. It sounded like an ingredient in a spell. I shuddered.

"Iz zat vat 'ee said to you?"

He nodded. "About the Order, you are a member?"

"Yes, I 'ave my first mission in a few days. I 'ave to go to America and live viz a family of vampires."

Harry frowned. "How are you already getting missions?"

"I may be of age?" I suggested. Harry thought about this.

"That is it. You can't become an official member unless you are of age."

Dumbledore came in then, winking at Harry and I. Harry took this as some sort of sign, because he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the office.

"Vere are ve going?" I whispered.

"To Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione is to help you on acting Muggle for a while, Ron will help you know some American terms, and I will cast the mind blocking spell."

I gulped and nodded. We reached a portrait on the seventh floor and he stated a password, too quiet for me to hear.

"Hermione, Ron, Fleur needs your help on something." Harry said to two people. One was the girl I noticed talking to McGonnagall.

"Bonjour." I said, a small smile on my lips.

"Hello. What is it that you need?" Hermione asked.

"She needs to learn to be Muggle, a few American phrases, and Ron is doing that last one." Harry said for me. I glared at him, and Hermione tugged at me.

She brought me to a dorm that had a red headed girl that looked like Ron, and a few more girls.

"Vere are ve?" I asked her.

"The girls dormitory. This is Ginny, she's a member, too. Ron's little sister."

"You are Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion!" Ginny exclaimed. I felt extremely uncomforable.

"Yes, I am. I assume you are the sister of Ron, voo shouted at me for a date to the Ball." I smiled. She blushed and nodded. "No matter, I zought it vas razzer amusing."

Ginny giggled a little and sat down on her bed. "What are we doing for her, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed, sitting on her bed, signalling me to sit down on one that was empty. "She is going on a mission for the Order and I have to teach her to act Muggle."

I rolled my eyes. "All I 'ave to do is act like I don't know vat magic is. It can't be zat 'ard."

Hermione laughed. "I am Muggle-born and on my first summer back at home, I forgot what a television was and how to use a telephone."

"Vat are zose?"

"Exactly, a telephone is a listening device, like a patronus, but no magic is involved. You talk back and forth with people on it. You probably won't encounter one, but it is good to know what it is, Sirius will show you at Headquarters. A television is like a wizard photograph but it tells stories, not memories. There are may different channels and episodes. I am sure your mission assignment will show you."

I nodded. Lessons with Hermione were fun and informational. Ron taught me many things about Americans. I learned some phrases that his father taught him and when to use them. I wouldn't be using most of them, that was for sure. I was going to be talking French most of the time, as Harry said that Carlisle and Esme knew, along with the daughters. At least there will be someone to talk to. I headed back to the carriage and packed my things. I only had my blue travelling outfit and school uniform, which was the same thing, just one nice pair and a few extras. I packed my jumper that I wore to the Tournament, after washing it of course, and sealed it shut. I changed into my uniform, kissing my sister on the forehead, and heading back toward the Great Hall, where Harry was waiting for me to take to Dumbledore after McGonnagall had told us of the change of plans. I was to go straight to the Cullen's from the Headmaster's office.

"Let's go." Harry said, walking off in another direction. I followed behind him and we reached the limits of the wards on the castle. My white mahogany trunk was following dutifully behind.

"You are going to apparate with Dumbledore when he arrives." Harry told me.

"Vank you for your 'elp, 'arry." I said, kissing both of his cheeks. He blushed and looked at the sound of rustling in the trees. I saw Dumbledore emerge, brushing off his robes.

"Miss Delacour, you know that you are to make them think that your family is missing and I sent you there for your safety. If they ask, your family is captured by Voldemort and I don't think that Hogwart's is the safest place for you. If they ask who Voldemort is, tell them a dark wizard who has killed many people and is back, killing many more."

I nodded, repeating it all in my head. "Sir, shall ve go now?"

He nodded and walked toward me. Harry had headed back in. I grabbed his arm and my trunk, and he turned, sending us into crushing blackness. I opened my eyes a few seconds later to see a beautifully lit house in he middle of the forest. A brunette peaked out the window.

"Do zay know I'm coming?" I asked Dumbledore. He nodded.

The same brunette opened the door and walked out, "Albus! So good to see you! And this must be Fleur. Hello, dear, my name is Esme. I am terribly sorry for what has happened. Please come in! My family is so excited to meet you!"

I glanced at Dumbledore and walked in. All the men looked ugly, except for a burly one, that looked a little like Viktor. The burly man wasn't the same as Viktor, and not nearly as handsome.

"Bonjour, my name is Fleur." I noticed a human among them. "Vy is zere a Mug- I mean, 'uman 'ere?"

The girl gasped. "You know?"

I smiled. "I vas born to know."

A blonde smiled at my attitude. "My name is Rosalie," she said. "This is my husband, Emmett," she pointed at the burly man, "my sister Alice, and her husband, Jasper," pointing at a couple that looked like total opposites, "and my brother Edward and his _girlfried_ Bella."I could tell by the way she said girlfriend that she didn't like the Muggle. "And you already know Carlisle and Esme, our parents."

"Yes, it iz very nice to meet you."

"So, Edward tells me you do magic? Can we see?" Alice said.

I hesitated, looking at Dumbledore. "Go ahead, I already told them you are studying here."

I nodded, pulling out my wand with my Grandmother's veela hair in it, and pointed at a vase that was almost empty.

"Aquamenti" The vase filled with water.

"That's all you can do?" Emmett asked.

"No, I could do many more zings, but most are forbidden."

He gulped and I smirked. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I should be leaving now. Thank you, Carlisle, for taking her in on such short notice."

"It was no problem at all. Esme had so much fun building and decorating a new room for her."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, well, thank you, and Fleur."

"Yez, sir?"

"Take care and don't get into any unnecessary danger. You know what I mean."

I nodded, noticing all of the stares I had on me. I was used to them, I was veela. We were stared at all the time for our powers.

He disapparated from right there and everyone stared at him in wonder.

Then Esme approached me. "Are you hungry or thirsty, dear?"

I shook my head. "No, zank you. I just ate before we left."

She nodded.

"Let me show you your room, and you have to tell me the truth on how you like it, I can't see your reaction."

"You can't either? I can't read her mind."

I was confused. "You can't see my reaction?"

"Oh, I can see the future, but I can't see you."

I shrugged. She walked me to a room at the back of the house. It was made of glass, but there were blue satin curtains that were the perriwinkle color of Beauxbatons. I laughed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It is perfect. Zee colors are ze same as my school. It is beautiful."

"And you have a full wardrobe. Shoes, shirts, pants, whatever you need, it is in there."

I shook my head. "No, I mean, I'm sorry, but I only wear my uniform or work out clothes."

She frowned. "That won't work. That uniform is so last season."

I gasped. I didn't really like her. "Zis uniform is perfect. Everyone in my school has zem, and zey are brand new and designed this year. Zey are not last season! I would know, I live in Pariz."

She looked taken aback, like she wasn't expecting my offense. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to wear them, if you don't want." Her frown turned into a smile. "So, you like the room?"

It was hard comprehending all this Engish so I started to talk in French. "J'aime. Desole. Il est dur de comprendre tout ceta en anglais. Vous parlez francais, a droite?" **(Love it. Sorry. I just can't comprehend all this English. You speak French, right?)**

She nodded. "Oui. Je dois pour la semaine de la mode." **(yes. I have to for Fashion week.)**

I nodded. She left the room after a few minutes of silence. I didn't really like to talk to them, but I had to for a while, right? I magically bound my suitcase so that Alice wouldn't steal my clothes, and I knew she would try. If she did, she would get nasty blisters for a few hours. I switched clothes just before, and slipped into my bed, saying thank you to Esme, who passed by, asking if it was an okay room. I told her it was perfect. She beamed and left, turning off the light. I fell asleep, dreaming about the tournament and Cedric's dead body. I woke up, panting and breathing hard.

"Ce n'etait qu'un reve." **(It was only a dream)** I told myself. I saw a figure standing in front of my bed. I started to scream, but they put a hand on my mouth before I could even say a squeak. I thought I was going to die. It wouldn't be the first time I thought of that.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I tried to scream again, but nothing came out. My wand was near my trunk, so I couldn't do anything, could I? Were there any spells that would harm someone without using my wand? Yes!

_Stupify!_ I thought. The figure shot back and crashed into the side of the house. I grabbed my wand. "Lumos."

My wand lit up and I saw Edward standing next to the wall of my room.

"'ello? Vat do you need?" I asked, breathless.

"You had a bad dream, I was going to wake you."

"Oui, I 'ad a bad dream, but you vere standing over my bed. Zat is not vaking me up."

"I'm sorry, but you kept whispering, 'Cedric! Don't die! Harry, who killed Cedric? Voldemort's back.' I felt the need to wake you."

I was feeling a little creeped out that he was watching me sleep. I walked over to the walls and pulled back the curtains. There, by the back door, was my owl.

"Lumiere!" I said, opening the door, and letting her in.

"What are you doing? Can't you see that is a wild animal?"

I laughed. "You do not know anyzing about ze vizarding vorld do you? An owl iz 'ow ve send mail to one anozzer. It iz faster and more efficient than vat Muggles do today."

"That is a mail carrier?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"No, it is my pet owl. She zends and retrieves my mail for me. I 'ave no need to ever leave zee 'ouse." I reached down and she climbed on my arm. I untied my letter and read it over. It was in code that Gabrielle and I knew. Undeceifered, it said:

Dear Fleur,

How is living with Muggles? Madame Maxine told me everything. She says that Dumbledore told her. I hope you are well. Please, send me knowing you are fine. I am terribly worried that you may be sucked dry. Let Lumiere rest. She had to fly all the way from England. The funeral for Cedric was today. There was a lot of questions about your whereabouts, but Madame Maxine said that you were too shaken and terrified to leave the carriage. Your 'friends' send their regards.

Your sister,

Gabrielle

I smiled. "Who is it from?" Edward asked.

"None of your buzness voo my mail iz from. Zis is a private matter."

"Then, tell me who Cedric is."

I sighed and tears started to come to my eyes. I blinked a few times before willing myself not to cry.

"Zedric vas a Trivisard champion, such as moi. Ve 'ad zree tasks to complete, and on ze zird task, Zedric and 'arry disappeared from ze maze. Zey came back wiz 'arry over Zedric's dead body, right in front of me. I vaz one of ze first to notice Zedric was dead."

A few tears fell, but I wiped them away quickly.

"Who killed him? Harry?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No! 'arry is supposed to kill ze one zat killed Zedric. Viktor and I found out zat Zedric vaz killed by you-know-voo."

"No, I don't know."

"I von't zay 'is name. It curses you, makes you zink avful zings."

"Then write it."

I shook my head, sitting on the bed, folding my paper up and pointing my wand at my trunk, using a silent spell so that they wouldn't figure it out. I opened it and it magically became a closet with a desk. Edward gasped.

"Magic doez zat." I stated, shrugging my shoulders. I touched my wand to a board of wood, and it became a file folder. I filed the letter under Gabrielle and pulled out a new sheet of parchment and a quill with some ink.

Dear Gabrielle,

I am fine, I am sorry I haven't written, but I have just arrived and fell asleep. The Muggles are very nice and gave me my own room with is the Beauxbatons blue color. It is beautiful and made of glass. Tell my 'friends' that I say hi as well. What is Viktor Krum up to? Is Hogwarts doing okay? When are you going back to Grandmother's?

Love your sister,

Fleur

I rolled it up and touched my wand to it, ceiphering it so that no one but her could read it. I took out a new sheet of parchemnt.

"Ezme is teaching my ztudies, correct?" I asked Edward, who was leaning over my shoulder.

"Um, yes. She will be."

Dear Madame Maxine,

I am fine, but my studies are not. I am going to need my O.W.L's for my sixth year. The Muggle woman knows about magic and will be able to give it to me if you send directions on how it is to be given. Gabrielle sent me a letter and she said she knew of what happened. How could you and Dumbledore tell her? I am sorry, Madame, I didn't mean to be cross. Thank you, and if you do not remember, I took. . .

I got up and went over to my trunk, pulling out all of my course books. There was Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Astrology, Potions, Herbology, Divination Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Astology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration.

Your student,

Fleur

"You took all these classes?" Edward asked. I nodded, rolling up the paper and putting them on Lumiere's leg. She tried to flutter away.

"Vait, you need to rest." I conjured an owl cage, and she got in, falling asleep. "Do you 'ave zomezing I can put vater in for 'er?"

Edward nodded, but Alice came running in, carrying a canary yellow bowl. It matched Beauxbatons perfectly.

"Merci." (Thank you.)

She nodded. "Oui, Du Rien." (Yes, you're welcome.)

I used Aquamenti and the bowl filled with water, which Lumiere flew to all to quickly.

"Is that a bird? Why is there a bird in the house?"

"She iz my owl, she zendz me mail."

"Really?" Alice asked, skeptical.

"Alice, I saw it." Edward said.

"What were you doing here in the morning, this early anyway?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"Oui, vat vere you doing in 'ere?"

"I heard Fleur have a bad dream. I came in here to check on her."

"How come I didn't hear her have a bad dream and I am right next to her bedroom?"

Edward looked around the room for answers. Alice gasped. "Bella is going to kill you, Edward."

"Vat iz it?" I asked Alice. She glared at Edward and then turned to me.

"Edward likes you. He thinks you are pretty."

I laughed. "Zat is just the veela talking."

"Veela?" Edward asked, uncertain yet relieved.

"It iz a magical creature. My Grandmere is a full, and I am 'alf. It causez any male vithin a certain distance to be attracted to me, no matter what. I can't control it. But, the guy can."

"So I was here because of your magic?"

I shook my head. "You vere 'ere because you vanted to be 'ere."

Edward's eyes bulged. "But, I love Bella!"

"I know you do, so you need to stop vanting to get to know me. I don't vant to get to know you."

"Burn!" Alice yelled. I was confused, then looked around wildly.

"Where?"

Alice laughed. "No, it is an American expression for when you tell someone off, or say something that they can't respond to."

I nodded, thinking I got it. "I am not one vor American slang."

"I noticed." Edward said, "I forgot to ask earlier, who is Viktor Krum."

I blushed and looked down. "Um, a crush of mine. Ve vere champions togezer at 'ogwarts."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alice asked, giddy.

I shook my head. "No, 'ee iz too good vor me. He is a famous Quidditch player, top zeeker in Bulgaria."

"I highly doubt he is too good for you. You are beautiful, smart, and caring."

Alice and I looked at him cautiously. "Vat?" I shrieked.

"Edward, think about Bella! Why are you flirting with Fleur?"

"I- what? I am not!"

"You are too!"

"You know, zey zay zat vampire males are zupposed to be 'andsome, but you aren't even cute." I told him, coldly. I didn't want to break up him and the Muggle.

"Are you hungry, Fleur?" Alice asked me after a few moments of silence. I nodded, and she led me to the kitchen, where Esme was making a buffet of food.

"Zis iz too much." I said, looking at all of it.

"Well, I didn't know what you would like, so I made something of everything. Bella stayed over, so she will be eating with you as well. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Vater iz fine." I said, watching my weight. I needed to stay skinny. I had to tailer to take in my clothes, should I gain five pounds.

Bella came down, tears in her eyes. She glared at me. Uh oh. Edward better not have done what I think he did.

"Bonne Journee, Bella. 'ow are you today?"

She started to cry. I took a wary step back. "I hate you! Ever since you came along, Edward has been acting weird. Then, I wake up to find this!" Esme and Alice are shocked into silence while Bella throws a piece of paper at me. I picked it up and read: Bella, I am sorry, but we are through.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Bella, I don't like Edvard. I like someone in Bulgaria right now."

"Then why did he just dump me for you if you don't like him?"

"I can't control it!" I said after a few minutes of silence. Bella glanced up from the floor.

"Can't control what?" she asked.

"I can't control vat I am. I am part veela. It iz a magical creature zat attracts men to zem. Ze veela doesn't always return zose feelings, but the men fall for zem. Ze guys can control it, of course, but I can't control zat zey notice me."

"So, Edward dumped me because he feels emotions toward you."

I nodded.

"And he can controls what he feels toward you?"

I nodded again.

"I am sorry I snapped at you. I thought that you caused him to feel this way with your magic. I mean, you are pretty and you deserve him more than me."

I shook my head. "No, you dezerve 'im becauze 'ee is 'ere for a reason, and zat vas to see you. So, talk to 'im about it."

She smiled and nodded. She went to the kitchen counter and grabbed some food that I never even knew about before.

"Vat is zat?" I asked, pointing at white and yellow fluff.

Bella nearly choked on her orange juice. "You don't know what scrambled eggs are?"

"Zrambled eggs? Never heard of zem. I 'eard of toast, coffee, bagels, but never Zrambled eggs."

"They are eggs, but stirred. Try them, they are delicious."

I took a little off of the plate it was on, and took a bite. It was good, but not nearly as good as the French breakfasts my Grandmere makes.

"Zis is delicious!" I said, not telling the full truth. Esme smiled. I took some toast and fruit.

"Are you not hungry?" Esme asked me.

"No, I am, I just 'ave a certain diet. I mostly eat fruits and bread. Moz of ze time, I 'ave meat, but I do not 'ave a tailor to adjust my dress robes."

She nodded, smiling a little. "So, I need to buy more fruit and bread. Maybe she would -"

"Pardonner." (Pardon) Esme looked up. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de passer par tout que le problème pour moi. Je mangerai que." (You do not need to go through all that trouble for me. I will eat whatever.)

"Dear, I want you to feel just like you are at home. Carlisle told me that your family has been kidnapped, and I want you to feel comfortable."

Bella nearly choked on her juice again. "Your family has been kidnapped?"

I nodded. "Zey are zuspected to be kidnapped by Deaz Eaters. Zey are follever of you-know-'oo."

"Who is you-know-who?" Alice asked.

"A dark vizard zat killed many people. I vill zay 'is name, Voldemort. 'ee is killing many more." I shivered, and then glanced around making sure no Death Eaters were near.

"Who are you looking for?" Alice and Esme asked, looking around.

"'is followers. It iz a bad omen to speak 'is name. Ze people zay it brings mort to anyone zat zays it."

I settled and looked at a pile of crackers. "Do you mind if I take zome?" I asked Esme. She nodded.

I took a handful and headed off to my room. I heard Esme's light footsteps and Bella's heavy footsteps follow after me. When I reached my room, I opened the door to see Lumiere on my bed, rubbing her head onto my pillow and blankets.

"Lumiere! Vat are you doing? You are to be resting!" I scolded. She squawked, and flew over to my arm. I handed her a few crackers.

"You named this wild animal Light?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"Zis is Lumiere, my pet owl. She zends and gets my mail for me. I 'ope you don't mind. She came early zis morning with a letter."

"No, dear. She may stay. It is a little chilly here. I hope she is warm?"

"Oui. I brought 'er cage." I gestured toward the white cage that had icicles as bars. Lumiere was a snowy white owl with blue eyes. She looked a lot like Harry's bird, but mine was completely white. She even had a white beak.

"May I touch her?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "'old out your arm. She may bite."

Bella held out her arm. "Lumiere, Allez au Muggle." She flew into Bella's hand instantly.

"What is a Muggle?" Esme asked.

Bella looked up immediately. "'er." I pointed at Bella. "Non-magical folk. My world calls zem Muggles."

"Me? That is such a filthy name."

"Oui, and many 'ave filzy blood." I said, recalling the way she yelled at me for nothing this morning. Men and women break up all the time. She has obviously never had a breakup before. It's no wonder why.

"What do you mean, 'filthy blood?'" Bella asked.

"Vell, zere are many zings zat could mean. Un, you could 'ave killed someone before. Deux, you are a ztuck up person. Trois, you are filzy. Quatre, you zink you are better zan anyone else, and deserve attention."

She let the arm Lumiere was on fall and Lumiere flew to my shoulder. "That was very mean."

"Voo said I vas talking about you?" I said, walking over to my desk and pulling out another parchment. I pulled out a quill and wrote while she talked.

"Because! I am the only 'Muggle' here. I haven't killed anyone, I am not stuck up, I am not filthy, and I don't think I am better than anyone else."

I laughed, "You are not ze only Muggle 'ere. Vampires are Muggle's, too. You zink you are better than anyone else. You zought zat ven you came down and yelled at me for 'stealing' your petit ami. You are not filzy, nor 'ave you killed someone, but you are a ztuck up person."

Bella huffed and left the room. I finished up my letter and read it over:

Dear Hogwarts Headmaster,

I thought it was best to inform you that I am fine and the Cullen's are taking care of me. There is a Muggle human among them. She doesn't like me because the mind-reader broke up with her so that he could get with me, which I did not accept. Other than that, they seem to be nice. They do not know who you-know-who is, but I think Carlisle does. So far, I have only had to explain to Esme, Alice, Bella, and Edward. The other four, I haven't seen since last night.

Sincerely,

Fleur Delacour

I rolled it up and attached it to Lumiere's leg.

"Take zis to 'ogvarts. Go to Dumbledore first." She sqwaked in understanding as I tied it to her leg. I opened the window and she flew out.

"She knows where to go?" Esme asked uncertain.

"Oui, Ezme, all owls are taught vere to go. It is zomezing zey are born viz after a few generations of training."

She smiled. Rosalie entered the room and saw me in the same outfit as yesterday - though it was a different one, it looked the same - and frowned.

"You are wearing the samething?"

I nodded. "It is tradition to vere ze zame zing until Beauxbatons lessons get out."

"When do they get out, I need to know how long I will be teaching you." Esme asked.

"Vell, ze funeral iz over, so students vill go back to ze Palace, take exams, zen mingle for a few days. I only 'ave ten days at most of schooling. I 'ave notified Madame Maxine and she will send my exams to me to take."

Esme smiled. Then, she spotted all of my books on my bed. "Oh my! Are those all of your subjects?"

"Oui. I take zem all."

Rosalie stepped forward. "Then, I will organize your outfits when those ten days are up."

Alice turned toward her, and I almost jumped not realizing that she was in the room. "What? I was going to!"

"We both can." Rosalie said, smiling at me. I had a feeling that this was a bad thing to be dressed by them.

I followed them to the living room and stared at a moving picture. "Zat is not a picture." I stated, getting closer and looking at the black frame around it. It wasn't repeating itself either. "Vat is zis?"

Bella was sitting on the couch, crying. She gasped at me. "You don't know what a television is?"

"Oui! Vis is vat 'ermione zaid. A picture zat doesn't repeat."

"Pictures don't repeat anyway."

I shook my head. "Zey do. Zee." I pointed toward a picture on the mantle of the fireplace that wasn't moving. "Zat is strange. Zey usually move. Vy isn't zis one moving?"

Bella laughed at me. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? First you don't know what a T.V. is and then you think that pictures move."

I scowled. I walked out of the room, flicking my white hair off of my shoulder and behind my back. I dug through my trunk and found a photoalbum. I brought it back out, sitting next to Bella's sitting form.

"Zis iz vat I vas talking about." I opened it and showed her the moving pictures. She gasped and rubbed her eyes.

"That is fake. That is a mini T.V."

"Zee reasons zat wizards don't 'ave T.V. is because ve live a clean life. We don't waste our brain, staring at a motion picture all day. Ve exercise, 'ang out, read. No vizard I know 'as a T.V. in their home, unless zey are Muggle-born."

I flipped through the pages and she asked who all of them were.

"Zey are my family. My Grandmere, sister, mozzer, and Tante (aunt)."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't think you were telling the truth."

The Cullen ladies were shaking their heads, disapproval on all of their features.

"Oui, now you know. I must start studying now. Bonne Journee. (Good day)" I closed the photo album and walked back to my room. I put it back on my desk and did a spell to make everything I opened earlier go back to a trunk. I locked it and took my first book: Ancient Runes. I heard a rustle and looked up. I screamed as a black figure apparated by my room. I shot up and grabbed my wand.

"Avada-"

"Protego!" I shouted. His spell bounced off of me and then the Cullen's ran in. I ran out side, my wand raised.

"Fleur Delacour. I should have known you would be with Muggles, you blood traitor!"

I gasped, and the Cullen's were still in my room, confused.

"I am no BLOOD TRAITOR! I am loyal to all purebloods. You of all people should know that!"

The Death Eater laughed. When I was angry, my accent turn British and American. It was something that rarely happened, but did.

"Has anyone fallen for you yet? Breaking hearts everywhere I see." He said, looking at Edward's panicked eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted, knowing that it was a punishable crime. I had to protect myself somehow.

He dodged and shot curses at me. I shouted, "Protego!"

They all reflected and bounced back at him.

"Why are you here?" I said, trying to calm myself.

"You said the Dark Lords name. You know how we punish those that do that, Miss Delacour."

I gasped. "I only said it to explain to the Muggles why I was here!"

He chuckled. He was about to say something, but I did a silent spell. _Muffiliato_, I thought. A blue bubble appeared around just me and the Death Eater. All of the Cullen's tried to get in, but I raised my hand toward them, standing my ground.

"Why are you here?" I growled. The Death Eater laughed harder. Then, pulled off his mask.

"Because, I came to check on my daughter." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Father!" I whispered, shocked.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I sank to my knees, feeling the blue bubble fall away. The Cullen's started to rush toward me, but I got up.

"Stay zere. I 'ave to 'andle 'im on my own." I said, controlling my anger and my real accept returning. They retreated back to their house.

"Well, well, well. Fleur Delacour, the champion of Beauxbatons, telling vampires what to do. . . and a Muggle. Very interesting. So tell me, Fleur, when were you going to ask your mother about your father?"

"Mere died long ago, ven I was zirteen. I vould zink zat you vould know zat, Lucius Malfoy."

"You will use father with me, Fleur. The consequenses of saying otherwise is torture."

"I vill never call a despicable person like you pere." (Father)

Men that mate with Veela's never stay around and forget about the veela soon afterwards.

"Very well then, _CRUCIO!"_

I didn't have time to block it. I fell to the ground, screaming in agony. It hurt, all over, I could feel my limbs being torn apart, burning. The spell stopped and I got up, glaring at him. The Cullen's came out again.

"Zat is no vay to treat your fille (daughter) is it, pere?"

He laughed. "You are no daughter of mine. You may be by blood, but you are not by heart."

I laughed. "Good, because I wouldn't be anyway."

His laughed stopped. He was glaring at me, and I felt someone trying to get into my mind.

"Stop trying to get into my mind!" I shouted. The proding immediately stopped and a whisper of sorry came from Edward.

"I have to leave. I shall tell your grandmother, aunt, and sister hello, shall I?"

I was horror-struck. Did he really have them? Was he really my father or did he just say that to get to me. He looked so much like me, though. The blonde hair, the nose, the eyes. He really was. My father was a Death Eater. No!

"Say goodbye, Fleur."

I shook my head. "CRUCIO!"

I fell to my knees, clutching my head, dropping my wand. I whimpered in pain. The Dragon burns were nothing compared to this. The pain stopped just as I was about to scream out. Lucius smirked. I was whimpering, and hugging my arms to my body. A few tears fell.

"Goodbye, Fleur." Lucius said before black smoke engulfed him. I grabbed my wand and looked around, walking the perimeter of the house. I had to keep this family safe, as much as I despised some of them.

"Fleur! Come back. Let Carlisle make sure you are fine. You were in pain." Esme said.

"It iz fine. Zat is one of ze unforgivable curses zat I vas talking about last night. It is forbidden to do zem, as is ze one zat I said, Avada Kedavra. I have to explain to ze Ministry about ze situation so zat my vand iz not taken avay. I 'ave to vrite Dumbledore and tell 'im."

Esme nodded and I ran back to my room. I pulled out my parchment and wrote to Dumbledore:

Dear Dumbledore:

Lucius Malfoy has just arrived and left. He tortured me and insisted that he was my father. He says they have my family, confirmed it really, considering that is why I am here. They know I am here, as they know that the Cullen's are vampires. I tried to fight Lucius off, but I dropped my wand when he preformed the Cruciatus curse. All the Cullen's are here and safe.

Fleur

I folded it up and remembered that my owl is on its way to England right now.

"Fleur, are you alright?" Emmett asked. I nodded. Looking around and thinking of what to do.

"Zat vas one of ze curses zat I vas talking about last night. It is forbidden to uze zem, and I used one anyway."

He looked at me confused. "You didn't though. Only the guys did."

I shook my head and put my wand down. "Avada Kedavra is anozzer one, and I uzed it. Ze ministry can expell me for uzing it. Zat curse is called ze killing curse and it kills people with just zose two words." I explained for everyone.

They all looked sad and horror-struck. "But, you used it as self-defense. He was going to kill you if you didn't do something." Esme said.

I shook my head. "'ee started to, but 'e stopped mid-way. I finished mine. I am of legal age, but it is still not favored among students. I 'ave to tell Dumbledore. I vill 'ave to apparate home, I am zorry. I vill be back. You must get avay if zey come."

"Fleur, they are our friends. The Dark Lord is a good friend of ours." Carlisle soothed. I touched my trunk and apparated on the spot.

I went into crushing blackness and fell at Hogsmead. I took off toward the castle, seeing Beauxbatons carriage. I sighed in relief and sprinted toward the gates. Hagrid was there and he noticed me in a second.

"Fleur! What are you doing out here?"

"Dumbledore zent me to 'ogsmead to get somezing. I need to come zrough. I need to tell Dumbledore somezing immediately."

Hagrid opened the door, not even questioning me. I ran to the Great Hall, opening it a little. Dumbledore was there and he was looking at me. He gestured for me to come right in. I didn't know how he saw me, but I complied, leaving my trunk by where Hagrid was, asking him if he could watch it while I was talking to Dumbledore. He nodded and I walked through the doors. Everyone turned and gasped. I was only gone for the night, they probably thought I ran away or something. I put on a smile and walked over to my 'friends'. They only talked to me because I was practically royalty in Beauxbatons. They all made room for me, and I sat down. They didn't ask where I was, they stayed silent, listening to Dumbledore talk.

"Miss Delacour, please come with me." he said. A lot of people started to whisper. I nodded and got up, following him to the hall.

When the door closed, he turned and looked at me. "Why are you back?"

"Carlisle said zat zey are on the Dark Lord's side. 'e said zat 'e is a good friend of zeirs."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "How did you get this information out of him?"

"Lucius Malfoy came and I tried to fight 'im off, but I dropped my vand ven 'e preformed the Cruciatus curse on me. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry, Fleur. You did wonderful. At least we know now. I am sorry about Lucius."

"Sir, zere vas anozzer zing zat Lucius told me."

"And what was that?"

"'e zaid zat I vas 'is daughter." I said, making a face that caused Dumbledore to chuckle.

"His son attends school here, and I can get a blood sample to compare yours to. If it is halfway matching, then you are indeed."

I nodded. "Merci."

"You are quite welcome, but we should get back. It is almost time for you to go to bed. Go to my office. I will bring a few teachers with me. The password is Lemon Drop."

I nodded and walked off toward his office. I reached the gargoyles and stated, "Lemon Drops." I tried to make my accent english so that it would be understandable. The stairs appeared and I got on, walking all the way to the top. I sat at the chair I had only last night. Dumbledore came in with McGonnagall and a black haired proffessor.

"This is Professor McGonnagall and Professor Snape. Fleur, I need to ask to take the memory of your stay there."

I nodded and put my wand to my head and pulled out the memory, and Dumbledore handed me a vial. I placed it in and he walked over to the pensive, pouring it in, and gesturing for all of us to put our heads in. We all fell into the memory of me, forgetting I said I like Krum. Great, that was going to be embarrassing.

We went over everything I saw and then we were thrown back.

Severus looked at me. "Mr. Krum?"

I blushed and looked down, not answering his question.

"Fleur, thank you very much. Your owl arrived a few minutes before you came. I didn't send anything to anyone yet. I thought it wise to wait a few minutes, considering that you don't know what could happen."

I looked at her and Lumiere was sitting on a perch by his phoenix.

"You Phoenix iz beaux." I breathed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, and very old."

I laughed a little. "Merci for keeping 'er 'ere."

He nodded. "Yes, and I will need to send you to Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are very worried about why you are back so early."

I looked at him, startled. "Zey vere vorried about me?" I stopped and thought for a second, "Vere is Gabrielle?"

McGonnagall spoke up, "She went for a walk and must have ventured outside of the gates where a Death Eater snatched her. We are terribly sorry."

"She's in zeir 'ands?"

"Oui." said a cold voice from the shadows, then they laughed. Their French was horrible. McGonnagall and Snape pulled out their wands, but then fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Dumbledore tried to calm the person down. "Draco, there is no need to violence."

"Draco Malfoy? Your fazzer just tortured me and you zink zat I vill allow you to torture these people?"

Draco stepped from the shadows. "Hello, sister."

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"You are no brozzer of mine." I growled, pointing my wand at him.

"No need for violence." He lowered his wand. "I just came to tell you that I am sorry about my father's torture. I didn't know that it was going to happen."

I scoffed, lowering my wand as well, "Sure, you vuld 'ave known. Like fazzer like zon."

He shook his head, Dumbledore was quietly watching us. "No. Father doesn't confide in me anymore. He says I am too much of a risk. That is why I came here. I wish to join the good side, Professor."

I looked at Dumbledore, highly doubting that Draco was telling the truth. "You will need to be questioned. How do I know that you are no spy?"

Draco scoffed, "Please. Why would I come here and tell you in front of a girl, none the less my sister?"

I laughed, "Because you zought zat if zere vas more vitnesses, you vould be accepted eazier."

Draco laughed this time, "No. I do not plead innocence easily, as Potter well knows, and I know that this will mean that I am on the same side as Potter, but I honestly don't care. I know where the Dark Lord is residing, in my home."

Dumbledore gasped, "Of course! Lucius is a well trusted Ministry official and a faithful follower. No one would ever suspect it! Why would you tell me this, Draco?"

"I already said! I don't want to be tortured any more! I don't want to be beaten for feeling sympathy for Muggles! I want out, damnit! I can't do it anymore!" He shouted. The two stunned professors rose and pointed their wands at Draco, Dumbledore shook his head and they lowered them.

"He pleads to join the Order." Dumbledore whispered, quiet enough for only Snape, McGonnagall, and I to hear.

McGonnagall gasped, "Does he know of it for certain?"

"I know that you have an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, Professor. I know that you are keeping Sirius Black as a member. I had overheard father tell this to the other Death Eaters. I know that Snape is a spy that works for you to learn the Dark Lord's secrets."

Snape growled, "How dare you degrade me, boy."

"I zink he iz telling ze truz." I said, Dumbledore looked at me for a second than turned his attention to Snape.

"Verateserum, Severus. That is the only way."

"As you wish, sir, let me fetch it."

"No need, I have it already, keep it handy just in case, ever since Barty Crouch Jr.'s incident."

Snape nodded. Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial. "Draco come here, sit."

Draco sat down and took the potion, drinking it.

"Did the Voldemort or anyone else set you up to become a spy?" Dumbledore said.

Draco shook his head, "No, I chose to leave on my own accord. I don't want to be a Death Eater. That is what my father has planned for me in sixth year."

Dumbledore nodded, "Do you still intend to serve the Dark Lord in some way?"

"No. I would never serve such a depicable person like him."

"Do you intend to leave the Order straight away and tell anyone of what you learned?"

"No, I would never. I never intend to change my mind either."

Dumbledore nodded, "We should speak with the Order about this. Minerva, please notify Phineas to tell them, Severus, take Fleur to the Gryffindor Common Room. She is to speak with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George to go to the Order. The meeting requires every member, whether they are of age or not. Fleur, please inform them of why, if you don't mind."

"Zat iz no problem." I replied. He nodded and motioned for Snape to take me away.

Snape nodded and ushered me out. A few minutes later, we were at the Gryffindor portrait. "Fortuna Major." Snape stated. The portrait swung open and I was pushed in.

"Zere iz no need to push." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and I ran up to the girls dormitory, only knowing this by the sign. I saw Hermione and Ginny on the stairs, on their way to the Common Room.

"Girlz, Dumbledore 'as requested every member of ze Order, even if zey are under-age."

Hermione and Ginny jumped. "Fleur! I was so worried. Emergency meeting? For what?"

"My 'alf-brozzer vishes to join ze Order."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What! He's your half-brother! We have to wake Harry, Ron, and the twins right away."

"Ve need to 'urry. Professor Znape iz vaiting."

"Snape? Come on, Ginny. Let's warn those four gits before they go mental." Hermione laughed. I smiled and we rushed to the boys dormitory.

The girls entered and got them men out quickly and we ran all the way to the first floor, where Snape was. Harry and Ron mumbled under their breath.

"Nice to see you as well. Now, let's get a move on. Dumbledore is expecting us at Sirius's place." Snape snapped.

We all grabbed our brooms and rushed out into the air. The air ride was a few minutes and then we landed. Hermione had some trouble riding, but got the hang of it after a couple of seconds and the twins staying on either side of her to make sure she didn't fall. . .to far.

Snape led us to the door, and we all stepped inside, only to see adults fighting with eachother and Draco sitting there, watching with a smirk.

"Can you all plez stop fighting! Zis iz a zerious matter." I yelled. They stopped immediately. The boys were glaring at Draco and the girls, including myself, were glaring at the boys that were glaring at Draco.

"Yes, let the meeting begin." They talked all through the night, and before we could fall asleep, we had to go to Hogwarts. We rode back and I got into the carriage for Beauxbatons students. Everyone didn't talk to me, and I noticed my trunk at the foot of the bed, and I got changed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was the verdict of what Draco was going to become. A traitor to all wizards, or a loyal spy for us.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
